Swim Class
by YazPistachio19
Summary: Bella helps out the sexy DILF she meets at her niece's swimming lesson.


Something witty about S. Meyer owning Twilight and me not owning shit...

This story was inspired by Ninapolitan's DILF contest, but written way too late to enter.

Swim Class by YazP

We were in a bit of a rush that day, trying to get to swim class on time. I had woken up late that morning and had been running late all day. I was so frazzled, I was glad Rose had called to remind me that I was taking my niece to the Aquatic Center today. I took Kate every week to help out my sister-in-law. Rose had recently given birth to twins and between them, Kate, and my brother's busy construction company, they needed all the help they could get. I desperately wanted to be on time. If you didn't get there early enough, the small parking lot filled up and you would have to park in a lot on the other side of the park. I wouldn't have minded the walk, except it was on the other side of the sledding hill, and climbing that hill was no joke. Especially when you were already running late. Today, luck was on my side as I pulled into one of the last remaining spots in the good lot. As we hurried toward the pool, I heard a small voice call out.

"Kate! Hi Kate! Hi Kate!" Kate and I turned around to see a cute little girl running toward us. She had the prettiest big, green eyes and this gorgeous bronze-colored hair. I had never seen hair that color before. It had beautiful copper highlights and brown lowlights. If L'Oreal made that color, I would buy it by the case. She caught up to us and said hello to Kate again.

"Kate, say hello," I said, "Do you know this little girl?"

"Hi, Alice," Kate said. She turned to me. "Alice is in my class."

"Alice! Alice! Don't run from Daddy like that!"

"Daddy!" Alice yelled, "Come meet Kate!"

I turned again and my jaw dropped. Jogging towards us was the hottest man I had ever seen. Immediately, I could see where Alice got her gorgeous hair color. But where Alice's was neatly caught up in a bouncy ponytail, her father's was…well, her father's hair could only be described as Sex Hair. Somewhat on the short side, his hair stuck up in all crazy directions. Oddly enough, instead of just looking sloppy, it did all sorts of things to my ovaries. I swear they sat up and took notice. It's just…one look at that hair and I was immediately plunged into fantasy. My hands deep in that sexy hair, gripping, tugging, as I frantically rode him. I felt my eyes start to roll back into my head and I caught myself. I shook my head to clear it. _Shit, that's never happened before._ I dragged my eyes away from that hair and took a quick glance at the rest of him. He was very fit. Tall, lanky, he was just my type. Dressed in low-slung jeans and an old, faded, distressed t-shirt, he looked like a model. I looked back up at his face. _Wow. So that's where Alice got her beautiful green eyes._ But no, the hotness did not stop there. As well as the gorgeous eyes and the amazing sex hair, this man was graced with a long straight nose, straight off of a Greek god. He had a strong chin, and when he turned his head slightly, I nearly came where I stood. He had such a chiseled jaw line, I think you could cut paper with it. I swear his jawbone had a perfect 90-degree angle. Literally, I could have pulled out a protractor. And nothing did me in like jaw porn. It was my biggest weakness. Between the Sex Hair, the lanky frame, and the jaw, this man was my kryptonite.

I felt like I must have been standing there, staring, jaw on the floor, for minutes, but it must have only been a few seconds. Alice looked up at her dad. "Daddy, I'm sorry I ran, but I wanted to catch up to Kate. This is my friend Kate. She's in my class." She turned to Kate. "This is my Daddy."

Kate uncharacteristically hid behind me as she mumbled a hello.

Alice's dad stuck his hand out in my direction, "Hi, I'm Edward, Alice's dad."

I took his hand to shake it, "Hi, I'm Kate's aunt, Bella." As our hands met, I felt a small shock. It was almost like the shock you get from static electricity but more of a tingle. I wondered if it was my imagination or if he felt it too.

"Well, we should get moving," I said, "or we'll all be late for class." We all continued walking to the pool, the girls running up ahead on the path. Edward and I just smiled at the girls' antics. I kept stealing sideways glances at him as we walked. I just couldn't believe someone so good looking existed in the real world. I mean, models were beautiful, but I always assumed that they didn't look that good outside of the studio. That was the thought that kept me going some mornings after looking in the mirror. Sure, I could look as good as those cover girls if I had a team of hair and makeup people working on me every morning. But the existence of Edward was crushing that belief. _Oh well, I guess the beautiful people really do exist._ By now we had gotten to the pool and we all went inside. We signed in as the girls got their hand stamps. Then we walked down the hall towards the locker rooms. Kate and I turned to go into the ladies' and Alice began to follow. Edward went to stop her.

"Alice, honey, come on. We have to go into the other locker room. Daddy can't go in there with you."

"Daddy!" whined Alice, "I want to go with Kate!"

I felt bad for Alice, so I stepped in, "Edward, I wouldn't mind taking her in with us to change. We can meet you at the poolside in a few minutes."

He looked at me in relief. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not," I said, "We're in there anyway. Just give me her bag; we'll be out in a few."

We walked into the locker room as he went around to the doors leading into the pool. I quickly got the girls changed and put our stuff in a locker. Then we walked through to the pool door. Edward was waiting right outside the door. We walked the girls to their instructor and started walking up to the observation deck.

"Thank you so much for taking Alice in the locker room, Bella. I was not looking forward to trying to get her into her bathing suit while covering her eyes in the men's locker room," he chuckled. "Usually, my ex brings her to swimming, but we switched a few days this week. I'm a little out of my element here. I usually do Karate class. No changing rooms. Much more my speed."

"It's really not a big deal, Edward. I watch Kate all the time; it's like second nature for me by now. Alice was no problem."

"So you're the go-to babysitter, huh?" he said, smiling.

"Yep. Ever since Kate was out of diapers. I drew the line there," I laughed. "Hey, a girl's got to have boundaries! So, what? You looking for a good babysitter?"

His eyes sparkled then grew almost imperceptibly darker. "I'd like to get your number, but not for babysitting." I felt my face flush. "Can I take you out to dinner, Bella? You know, to thank you?"

"I'd love to, Edward," I replied softly. I dug through my purse for a pen as we went up the stairs to go sit in the grandstand. We walked out into the humid air that smelled heavily of chlorine. It was always very warm at the pool and I had forgotten that today was Kate's lesson, so I was wearing a sweater. Great, now I would end up sitting here with Edward, sweating like a pig. Then he was going to regret asking me out. We sat down on the bleachers and I finally found a pen and notepad in my cavernous bag. I quickly jotted down my information and handed the slip to Edward.

He looked down at what I had written, and then looked up at me, one eyebrow arched. "Bella Swan, Babysitter Extraordinaire and Official Ladies' Locker Room Guardian?"

I laughed. "That's so you don't forget who I am. Later, you'd pull this paper out of your pocket and wonder who the heck Bella Swan was."

He laughed loudly. "I wouldn't forget meeting you, trust me on that." I blushed again as he pocketed the slip of paper, patting his pocket absentmindedly. "Thank you, Bella. I'll call you tomorrow to set a date? I just need to double check Alice's schedule with my ex."

"That would be great. My schedule is pretty much open." _Oh Lord, did I just tell him I had no life? Yes. Yes, I did. Fuck, I'm pathetic_. I guess I slumped my shoulders dejectedly at that thought because, apparently, Edward noticed.

"Bella?" he asked softly. "What's wrong?"

I looked up at him and was drawn in by those mesmerizing, gorgeous green eyes. They had this strange, hypnotic effect on me. I felt like I was in a trance and apparently they had an effect not unlike a truth serum. I just blurted out what was on my mind. "I don't date. I mean, I _do_ date, but I haven't. Not in a while." As I realized what I'd said, my eyes widened with shock. "I'm sorry," I said, "I didn't mean to turn this into true confession time," I laughed, embarrassed.

"That's okay," he said, smiling, "To tell the truth, I haven't dated in a while either. It's just…between work and Alice, it's hard to get out and meet people."

"Well then, I guess it was a good thing we've met today," I said, smiling. "I'm glad you switched days with your ex."

"Me too." He was laughing lightly. "I like you so much better than the Karate mom vultures. They scare me."

I felt the blush creeping up towards me face again as I replied, "I swear, Edward. I'll try not to scare you."

He turned towards me, picked up my hand in both of his and caressed it gently. "As far as I'm concerned, Bella, you can do whatever you'd like."

I hoped someone would know how to get Kate home to her parents when they found me, reduced to a pile of goo up in the grandstand.

A week later, I was a bundle of nerves, getting ready for our date. After many phone consultations with my best friend, Angela, and my sister-in-law, Rose, complete with inappropriate and unhelpful comments called out from my brother, Emmett, in the background, I had settled on an outfit to wear. A pair of skinny jeans that surprisingly made my ass look fantastic, if I do say so myself - and yes, I do - a flirty, flowy top that softened the look of the jeans, and a pair of kickass high heeled boots that always gave me the confidence I lacked otherwise. I did my makeup, a very light smoky eye and barely there blush, and left my hair down in soft, flowing waves.

As far as looks go, I had always been pretty low maintenance. I just couldn't see the point in completely changing the way I looked. If someone was attracted to me when I was all made up, wouldn't they just be disappointed when they eventually saw the real me? Better to find someone who appreciated the way I was naturally, right? Rose had been after me for years, trying to teach me otherwise, but she was a bad example. She was drop dead, model gorgeous. Some people have all the luck.

I couldn't think about that now. I opened my small purse and looked inside. Cell phone, check. Lip gloss, check. ID, check. Cab fare, just in case, check. Condom, check. Again, just in case. Cause a girl's gotta be prepared, right? OK, maybe it was just wishful thinking, but I refused to be that couple that had to stop the action right at the crucial moment to run out looking for an all-night drugstore. That was just too cliché.

The doorbell rang and my heart leapt into my throat. I ran down the stairs, almost falling, as I forgot the four-inch heels I was wearing. I caught myself on the banister at the bottom of the stairs. I stood there and forced myself to take a few deep breaths. Why was I so damn nervous? It's not like I had never been on a first date before. Oh yeah, because Edward was the most beautiful man I had ever seen, that's why. One more deep breath and I grabbed the front door. I swung the door open and there he stood. As soon as we locked eyes, all my nerves and fears just melted away. Edward stepped forward slightly and slowly lifted his hand up. He gently slid his fingers into my hair behind my ear.

"I'm sorry," he said, "Do you mind?" I looked quizzically at him and he continued. "I just…I have to…" and he leaned in and placed a soft, chaste kiss on my lips. He started to pull back before I even realized what he had done.

"I've just…I've been wanting to do that all week," he said, apologizing.

"No," I said, quickly closing the distance between us again, "Don't be sorry." I kissed him this time, deepening the kiss after a few seconds. We both opened our mouths at the same time and slowly began exploring. Our tongues were softly tangling together as I heard our low moans. I came to my senses when I felt my back hit the newel post at the bottom of the staircase. I broke the kiss and we both stepped back, smiling.

"Well, I guess we've gotten rid of the 'Will he kiss me or not?' tension at the end of the date…" I laughed.

He chuckled, "We have, at that. Well, shall we?" He held out a hand for me. I took his hand in mine as I grabbed my sweater and purse off the foyer table. He laced his fingers through mine as I pulled the door shut behind us.

All through our date, we couldn't keep our hands off each other. Every opportunity, Edward would steal little kisses: while he was helping me into his car, as I passed him as he held the door to the restaurant open for me, as he handed me my sweater after he helped remove it once inside. As we walked to the table, his hand felt perfectly at home placed on the small of my back.

We held hands over the table the entire night, except for when we were actually eating. Edward even made sure that his legs, which were stretched out under the table, were leaning lightly against my own. With any other guy, all of this would have felt suffocating to me, especially on a first date. But with Edward, oddly enough, I seemed to crave the contact as much as he did.

I felt perfectly at ease with Edward, not at all like you do on a typical first date. I was glad we had gotten the kiss out of the way and, truth be told, I was enjoying all the stolen ones as well. Hell, I had half a mind to drag Edward out to the parking lot for a little behind the dumpster action. He had gotten me that worked up. If I was being honest with myself, I was trying to think how I should word my invitation back to my townhouse. Along with trying to remember the state I left my bedroom in. When I left for the date, I had had no intention of inviting him back. It was, after all, only the first date. But it was really starting to feel more like a third or fourth. And if he rubbed my calf with the top of his foot one more time, I might not be able to control myself.

My mind wandered as I imagined myself slipping under the table. I slowly crawled through the darkness, thankful for the long, floor length tablecloth, stopping as I approached Edward's chair. I carefully raised the long tablecloth to give me better access to his lap. Sitting back on my heels, I ran my hands up his thighs, feeling him startle at my touch. I softly massaged them and he started to relax a bit, until my hands went higher. I just barely grazed the large bulge under his zipper when I felt the vibration of his low moan. Lord, what that did to me! I was so wet for him already.

I rocked on my heels to try and get a little friction. The seam on my jeans rubbed against my hot, wet pussy in the most delicious way. I rocked once more. Then I rubbed my hands harder up Edward's crotch to the button on his pants and undid it. I grabbed the zipper and slowly pulled it down. I could see his hands, now placed on his thighs, slowly fisting, trying to regain his control. I leaned over and placed a soft kiss on one fist. He opened his hand and gently stroked my cheek.

I reached into his fly and pulled out his magnificent cock. I wished there was more light so I could actually see it, but I had to make do with just touching him. It was glorious. Long, and thick, and heavy. I couldn't resist any longer. I leaned in and gave a long lick down the side. I wrapped my mouth around the base, trying to get as much in my mouth as possible. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward's hand, clenching, on his thigh. I took my hand and placed it over his fist. He spread his long fingers out, threading them through mine.

I ran my tongue back up to the tip of his cock and circled it as I lapped up the small amount of moisture beginning to gather. I could feel Edward shiver as I teased the slit with my tongue. I plunged my head down abruptly, taking his entire length into my mouth. His hips jerked at the sensation as he squeezed my hand. I could just barely fit him all in. I was going at him aggressively, diving down and hollowing out my cheeks with the suction on the way back up. At each thrust, my nose would ram into his pelvis. I felt his free hand wind through my hair. He was gently massaging my scalp; his tenderness touched me and I groaned softly.

"Bella?" I heard my name being called, but it seemed out of place. "Hey, Earth to Bella?"

I heard his voice dimly. "Huh? Uh…what?" I shook my head to clear the graphic images from my mind. _Holy crap! Did I just slip into a fantasy about my date, __while I was still on it??__ Jesus! Who does that?_

"I'm sorry, Edward. I just…" I waved my hand around my head erratically. "I spaced out for a minute."

"You had me worried, there," he chuckled, "You just kind of…stepped out. What were you thinking of?"

There was no way of stopping the blush that flamed up my chest and over my face. "Oh, uh, nothing. It was nothing." I quickly looked down at my plate, searching for some distraction. But not before I noticed the smirk that appeared on Edward's face. He totally knew I was thinking of something naughty!

After our entrees, we shared a piece of chocolate cake for dessert. One of those Death By Molten Lava Sinful Better Than Sex chocolate cakes. It was a testament to my lust that I didn't savor that shit, lovingly licking the plate afterwards. Hell, if I hadn't wanted to get out of that restaurant and get Edward alone ASAP, I wouldn't even have shared the damn thing. I figured though, that if we shared, we would finish it quicker. And the sooner we could get back to my townhouse for the sexin', the better. Because after all my overactive imagination fantasies, there was no way I wasn't getting some tonight. From the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on? Fuck yeah! Or as my brother Emmett would say, "I'mma tap that shit, hells yeah!" Have I mentioned my brother thinks he's gangsta?

I don't think it was my imagination that Edward was driving very fast. I think he was just as impatient to get back to my house as I was. I guess he felt the charge between us as well. When we pulled up at my curb, Edward got out and came around to the passenger side to hold my door for me. I had to laugh as we practically ran up to my door. He stood behind me as I pulled out my keys. I turned around as I unlocked the door.

"Would you like to come in for…" I was cut off as Edward came in quick, attacking my lips with a passion I quickly matched. He had me pressed against the door, kissing me deeply as his hands roamed across my back. I removed one of my hands from his hair, _Wait, when did I put them in his hair?_ I swear my body had a mind of its own. _Did that even make sense?_ Man, I was losing it. I slowly moved my hand back behind me to the doorknob, never breaking the kiss. I opened the door, pulling Edward in after me. As we stumbled through the foyer, I was thankful for his arms around me. Otherwise, I definitely would have ended up on my ass by this point.

I continued pulling him through to the small living room just off the entryway. We entered the room and I turned us around and was now pushing Edward toward the couch. As the backs of his knees hit the couch, I slowly pushed him down to sit. Struggling to not break the kiss, I straddled his lap. I heard him let out the sexiest groan as he slowly sank back into the cushions.

I pulled back to watch as his hands roamed up my back to my shoulders. They came up over the top, lightly playing with the neckline of my blouse. He ran one finger under the collar and brushed it softly against my collarbone. Then he moved both hands, running them down my sides. My body reacted on its own, my back arching as his thumbs brushed against the sides of my breasts. I leaned back in and took his mouth again. I could feel my nipples pucker as his hands made their way back up from my hips.

My own hands were buried deep in Edward's thick hair, caressing the back of his neck. I slowly moved my lips away from his mouth, angling down to the side of his chin and kissing and nipping my way back along his jaw. I went down the side of his neck, pulling his head back to expose more of his skin to my greedy mouth. I loved the way his stubble felt, rough against my smooth lips.

I came around to the front of his neck and lightly sucked on his Adam's apple. It was strange, I had never had the urge to do that to anyone before, but for some reason, from the moment I first saw Edward, it was something I had been dying to do. His moans made the most delicious vibrations and I couldn't get enough. It was almost distracting enough for my hands to stop their descent down Edward's shirt front. Almost. Luckily for me, after a moment's hesitation, they continued creeping down the button placket of his shirt, freeing the buttons as they went. As I went about undressing him, Edward had moved his hands around to cup my ass, gently massaging me and simultaneously bringing me closer to him. He was slowly rocking his hips and I couldn't keep my hips from matching his motion if I wanted to. And who the fuck wanted to? I was grinding down into Edward's massive erection and it felt fan-fucking-tastic. It would be better yet with the disappearance of about four layers of clothing. Three if he was going commando. _God, I hope he was going commando…_

I reached the bottom button on his shirt and placed my hands flat against his stomach. I ran my hands up, feeling every inch of his skin as I pushed the shirt off of his shoulders. His chest was nicely defined, not too built, with the perfect amount of hair. Just enough to be manly, but not too much. Not enough that he needed an appointment with my girl at the salon for a waxing or anything.

By now I was sucking and biting gently at the hollow at the base of his neck. I had the urge to bite much harder, but I held back. I didn't want to hurt him or scare him off. His hands slid around to the sides of my thighs and then up over the tops of them. They came up to my hips and I arched my back and stretched like a cat as his hands slowly moved under the hem of my blouse. He caressed my stomach and sides while pushing my top up. As he reached my breasts, my breath caught as he lightly swept his thumbs over my nipples. I raised my arms as he removed my blouse. Before I could even lower them, Edward had his face buried in my cleavage, placing soft kisses on the exposed skin bursting out of my bra. I moaned as he lightly nipped at my chest. I couldn't take anymore; I reached behind me to unclasp my bra and sighed in delight as the girls sprang free. The material fell away and Edward chuckled as his hands replaced the supportive lace.

"God, Bella, you're fucking beautiful…" he moaned as he leaned in to take one of my nipples into his mouth. It was now my turn to moan. I couldn't take the overload of sensation anymore. I had to have all of him. I quickly jumped off of Edward's lap, giggling at the sight of him. He was wide-eyed, confused at the sudden loss. One minute he had girl in lap, ass in hand, tit in mouth, the next…nothing. He looked briefly like a little boy, about to cry, because someone took away his favorite toy. I grabbed his hand and pulled hard to get him to stand up.

"Come on," I whispered. "Upstairs." I practically dragged him into the hall and up the stairs. I nearly busted my ass a few times trying to get up those stairs. I've done it before, and that was without trying to climb them half backward, while wearing high-heeled boots, and towing a lust-addled man.

The moment we got to the upstairs hall, I turned on him and grabbed him by his waistband. I started walking backward, again towing him after me, as I slowly started to undo the buttons on his jeans. His eyes were smoldering and I could tell this was going to get real good, real fast. As I backed into my bedroom, he could finally see our destination. Then he took over. He brushed my hands away and with one tug, the rest of the buttons popped open. Then he brought his hands to my jeans, undid the button and lowered the zipper. He grabbed the top of my jeans and before I even realized what he was doing, he had fallen to his knees in front of me, my jeans were in a puddle around my ankles and he leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on my hipbone. He glanced up at me as he did so and when I moaned softly, he took that as encouragement. He strung kisses across the waistband of my panties and with one final look up at me, he lowered his head further and placed a kiss right on my aching pussy. I could feel the moisture building and didn't know if I should be embarrassed by it or proud.

"Bella…"Edward moaned, "you're so wet...just for me." He nuzzled my crotch. _Okay then, proud it is!_

He ran his hands up my thighs and grabbed my panties at the hips. He slipped his fingers under the waistband and slowly slid them down my legs. He leaned in for another kiss on my now bare lips and I felt my legs start to quiver. He grabbed my left leg and placed it over his shoulder as he continued planting kisses down my drenched slit. His left arm wrapped around my thigh and up onto my backside, holding me steady, as his right hand joined his mouth on me. He spread me open and lapped at my flowing juices. I gasped and leaned heavily onto his shoulder, my hands going back to his hair. Only this time, I was holding on to steady myself as well. His tongue was like magic, slowly traveling up towards my throbbing clit. I don't think I had ever been this hyperaware of my body.

His fingers were now venturing closer and closer to my entrance and my body reacted, jerking backwards to envelop them. He slid a long finger in, slowly twisting and curling. He slid it back out and added another finger. Again, twisting and curling. And once more, with a third finger. I was barely aware of the noises I was making. Although, to be honest, there was so much moaning and groaning and…whimpering? Yeah, I'm pretty sure the whimpering was me. Edward wasn't exactly being silent either. I could feel the vibrations of his noises and frankly it was almost as good as his tongue. Almost. I had a feeling _nothing_ was as good as his tongue. His tongue which was at this moment flicking playfully at the tight bundle of nerves situated at the top of my slit. Then he opened his mouth and gently took my clit between his teeth. One slight tug and I was gone. I screamed his name and came hard on his fingers, still massaging my pulsating walls.

"Oh God, Edward, I…that was…whoa." I was incoherent. He laughed.

"I take it that was acceptable?" he smiled up at me.

"Acceptable? Fuck yeah, Edward, I've never…it's never been like that before. Son…you've got some mad skillz." _Christ, I really think I am turning into Emmett._

He laughed and I sunk down onto my knees in front of him. I grabbed his face and kissed his lips, slowly licking my own juices off of his face.

"Bella," he groaned, "you are so fucking hot. Do you even realize what you do to me?"

"If it's anything close to what you do to me, we are going to be tired and sore as hell tomorrow," I growled as I pushed him backwards. He was lying on the floor with me on top of him; I was kissing and licking his face clean. I started to move down his body. I wanted to taste every inch of his skin, yet I couldn't wait to get to my ultimate goal. I made my way down his stomach, kissing, nipping, licking. I lightly dragged my nails down his sides, enjoying the little shivers he gave in reaction. When my hands reached his hips, my thumbs dipped in, and traced the deep V caused by his well-toned abdominal muscles. I swear, just a peek of that muscle was the sexiest thing on a man's body. Like a neon sign pointing down to the Promised Land. And judging by what I could feel through his jeans, Edward was promising lots. I peeled back the sides of his unbuttoned fly and tried to start shimmying his pants down his hips. Edward looked on in obvious mirth at my struggles.

Raising one eyebrow and giving Edward a crooked smile, I stopped what I was doing. "A little help?"

Edward raised his hips off the floor just enough for me to get on with my task. I continued trying to pull his pants down. As they neared his knees, I sat up, crawled over Edward's body and turned to straddle his hips backwards, facing his feet. As I now pushed his pants down his legs, I heard a low groan behind me. I seductively wiggled my ass in Edward's direction. Then I giggled. I can't keep a straight face while attempting to do anything seductively_._ Edward didn't seem to find it as amusing as I did. He groaned again as he placed his hands on my backside.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you are going to be the death of me! You are just too fucking sexy."

I turned around and looked at him over my shoulder. His dark lustful stare sobered me. My mouth dried as I quickly glanced around the floor for my discarded purse. I swallowed with difficulty. I couldn't remember if I was still clutching it when we ran up the stairs. Hell, if I thought about it, I couldn't remember if I had still been wearing my clothes when we came up. Edward noticed me looking around the floor.

"Bella, is something wrong, sugar?" He started looking around too, as if he could figure out what I was looking for.

"Condom," I said simply.

He smiled, "In my pants pocket."

I stopped pushing his pants towards his ankles and started rummaging through his pockets. I quickly found the condom and turned around, triumphantly waving it in the air. I handed it to Edward with less fanfare than I would have liked. I continued with the removal of his pants as I heard him rip open the foil packet behind me. Just as his pants cleared his feet, I felt his hands wrap around my hips. I glanced back at him as I rose up on my knees and positioned myself above his impressive erection. I slowly slid down onto him, relishing the feeling of him filling me completely. I could hear his ragged breathing and knew mine probably didn't sound much better. He felt so fucking good. And the feeling of his strong hands on my hips, guiding me as I rode him in a reverse cowgirl, was like heaven. Even though he had just given me one of the most intense orgasms of my life not two minutes earlier, I knew it wasn't going to be much longer before I was cumming again. The pressure was building deliciously as my pace got more and more frantic. Suddenly, Edward sat up, pressing close to my back. He reached around me, one hand going to my breast, pinching and pulling at the nipple, his other hand going down to where we were joined. He started circling my over-sensitized clit and that was enough to throw me over the edge. I screamed out and came, clenching uncontrollably around his cock. I felt him jerk and shudder as he came with a loud moan. He wrapped his arms around me as we collapsed back onto the floor. He chuckled as we lay there, trying to catch our breath.

"Damn, Bella. Maybe next time we might make it to the bed? Not that that wasn't really fucking good…"

I laughed as I slowly began to get up. I held my hand out to Edward and pulled him up to stand next to me. I gave him a deep kiss and then pulled him over to the bed. We lay down and pulled the comforter up around us. He reached a hand out and cupped my cheek as he lightly stroked my cheekbone with his thumb.

"So Bella, do you know any other 'Babysitters Extraordinaire?' I have a funny feeling I am going to be needing one a lot more often now…"

* * *

**A/N** - **So this is my first ever story, please review and let me know what you think. Thank you, Six, for telling me to try and write something myself, and for pre-reading. Thank you, Makkitotosimew, for the Beta Job. (Oooh, can I say you gave me a BJ?) If you haven't been reading her awesome fic, I Have Seen the Rain, shame on you! If you can't imagine Alice as a hyper hippie protester, then you just don't have the requisite Twilight soul. (My apologies to Mark O'Rowe and Colm Meaney for the bastardization of the quote, lol.)  
**


End file.
